A Few Questions
by Dukefan1982
Summary: Christine has questions about why Booth moved out of the house after his gambling relapse.


Booth had been out of the house for a little over two weeks, Brennan saw him during work hours and he looked well all things considered. It killed her to be apart from him, but she knew that he needed a reason to recover and by not being home he had a reason to recover. Christine was doing okay with it, she just thought Booth was still in Iran with Cam and Arastoo. Brennan knew she needed to tell the little girl a version of the truth, but she couldn't do it yet. She was cutting up vegetables to roast when Christine climbed on a stool at the counter.

"Mommy?'

"Yes, Christine?"

"When is daddy coming home? He's been gone forever…"

Brennan smiled a little, "Christine, after daddy got back from helping Cam he had something very important to do-"

"For the FBI?"

"No, not really. Daddy… a long time ago, before daddy and I met and started working together he met some people who weren't very nice-"

"Like that man that came here the other day? He was scary…"

"Yes, just like that man. Don't worry about him coming back, he won't. Uncle Aubrey and I made sure he won't."

"Okay, good."

"The people daddy met helped him do things he shouldn't have-"

"Bad things?" Christine looked horrified at the thought of Booth doing anything bad. Brennan put aside her tasks and took Christine's hands. "Christine, your daddy is not a bad person, he just did something he shouldn't have."

"Is that why he's not home?"

"Sort of. When daddy realized he'd done things he shouldn't've he took steps to correct the problem."

"That's good right?"

Brennan smiled, "it's a very good thing. For many years daddy didn't have any more problems. Then a few weeks ago daddy met the man who came to the house and he allowed daddy to do things that he shouldn't have. The things daddy did aren't that bad and they don't mean he's a bad person. Daddy just made a big mistake. Do you understand?"

"Yep, daddy isn't a bad, he just made a mistake. Why isn't he here with us though? I miss him…a lot..."

"Aww Christine I miss him a lot too, and I know he misses us a lot. In order for him to fix his mistake daddy has to work very hard and it's best if he goes away to do that… he's only going to be gone a few more weeks…"

"Can we call him?"

Brennan looked at her phone, the meeting that Booth was hopefully attending started in 7 minutes. She knew there was no way Christine would be off the phone in that small amount of time. "Not tonight, maybe tomorrow."

"Okay."

"Do you want noodles or tofu with your veggies?"

"Noodles."

"Okay. Why don't you go sit at your table and color while I finish dinner?"

"K." Christine slipped off the stool and went to her table.

B&B

After dropping Christine off at school Brennan stopped at Booth's favorite donut shop and got a chocolate cream filled donut for him and a cinnamon roll for herself plus coffee. Brennan headed to the Hoover, she found Booth's office empty, but made her way to the chair in the corner and sat down, balancing the coffees and the bag of donuts on what was left of her lap. Booth entered his office a few minutes later carrying a large stack of files and a cup of coffee. "Bones! What are you doing here? Is everything okay?"

"Everything is fine Booth. We need to talk and I thought we'd do it over donuts and coffee." Booth nodded and put the files and coffee on his desk then he closed the door and took his coffee from Brennan. "Bless you, Bones, the coffee in the breakroom tastes like swamp water…" Booth took a sip of his coffee and closed his eyes, he opened them to see Brennan grinning at him. "What Bones?"

"Nothing, I'm just happy you're enjoying your coffee."

"My hotel room has a coffee pot in it, but the coffee they give you to use in it isn't much better than the breakroom sludge. What do we need to talk about?"

"Christine, or more specifically your spending time with her… Booth, you need to see her she misses you… she asked me last night when you're coming home."

"I should be home now…"

"Booth, don't go there, we both know if you were home you wouldn't be doing as well as you are. You're still attending your weekly meetings?"

"Every night at 6…" Booth took a drink of coffee.

"Booth, I'm not mad at you for gambling. I'm sad that after all these years your addiction got the better of you. I'm mad because you lied to me about it. I'm mad because you put our family in danger. I'm mad because I can't help you. I'm mad because you're at a hotel and not home with me and Christine…"

"Bones… you did help, you called me out and then kicked me out so I'd get help. I'm not mad at you for kicking me out. I'm mad at myself for giving into my addiction. When I quit the first time, you were the reason I went to GA to begin with…"

"What?"

"After we worked our first case I wanted to work with you as often as I could. I knew had to get my life together if I wanted that to happen. One night after work instead of going to the pool hall I went to my first GA meeting and met Gavin…"

"I had no idea, Booth…"

"I've never told anyone why I started going to GA. I can't see Christine yet, it'll be too hard to leave her right now, but I will call before she goes to bed."

"That will be fine. I told her that you met people that allowed you to do some things that you shouldn't and once you realized it you started correcting your mistake. She thought that you are bad person, I told her that you weren't you just made a big mistake. It was harder than I thought to explain why aren't home with us. I told her that in order for you to fix your mistake it would be better for you to not be home with us. I think she understands." Brennan shrugged and took a drink of her coffee.

"You did fine, Bones."

"You're doing okay, Booth?"

"Yes."

"That's good." Brennan pulled her cinnamon roll out of the bag, Booth raised an eyebrow.

"I've been craving cinnamon rolls since you left, I decided to give in today. I got you a chocolate cream filled."

"Thanks, Bones. "Booth pulled his donut from the bag. They finished their breakfasts talking about things other than Booth's situation. When Brennan started to leave Booth wordlessly held out his hand, Brennan took it and allowed him to help her to her feet.

"Thanks."

"Sure." Booth started to lightly rest his hand on Brennan's stomach, but he stopped and pulled his hand away. Brennan smiled and took Booth's hand, placing it over where Hank currently rested. "He started kicking as soon as you started talking…"

Booth smiled, "hey tiger, I love you so much. Stay in there until I come home, okay?" Brennan quickly kissed Booth cheek and left his office.

B&B

Later that night Brennan's phone rang, she answered, "Hi Booth, I'm on my way to tuck her in…"

"Okay." Brennan walked into Christine's room.

"Christine, you have a phone call." Brennan handed Christine her phone and began tucking the blanket around her and sat down on the bed.

"Hello…"

"Hi Angel…."

"DADDY! Can you come home now?"

"No, not for a few weeks. I'm still working on fixing my mistake, it's going to take a while to fix because it was a big mistake. I'll call you every night before you go to bed, okay?"

"Okay. Daddy, I miss you a lot…"

"Christine, I miss you a lot too. I'll be home soon."

"Do you miss mommy?"

"Yes, Christine I miss mommy, Parker, and your baby brother so much…"

"Daddy, that man that came here the other day looking for you was really scary. I didn't like him…"

"I know he was scary, I'm sorry he came to the house and scared you. I'm sorry I'm not there with you and mommy."

"It's okay, daddy…"

"Once I fix my mistake the scary man will never come to the house again. I'm not going away again."

"K." Christine closed her eyes and fell asleep. Brennan picked up her phone. "Booth, she's asleep."

"Okay, give her a hug for me in the morning."

"I will."

"Bones, I am sorry about all of this."

"I know. So am I…Hank is really active right now."

"Aww I wish I was there to feel him… I need to get going to my meeting…"

"I thought you went to the 6 o'clock meeting?"

"I do, I went tonight. Sometimes I need the 9 o'clock meeting too… tonight is one of those nights…"

"I'm sorry, Booth."

"Bones, none of this is your fault, it's all mine. Hearing Christine tell me she was scared of Jimmy was hard."

"I know, it was hard for me to hear her say it too. We talked about it then I asked her if she's like to have a sleepover at dad's and of course she wanted to. Dad made it really fun for her while things were taken care of. She was fine when she came home. She missed you, but so did I to be honest…"

"I miss the two of you every second of every day…I need to go. I'll call her tomorrow night."

"Okay… I…I love you, Booth…"

"I love you too, Bones. Always…"

Brennan stood up and kissed Christine's forehead, "your daddy loves you so much, Christine."

B&B

When Booth walked into his office the next morning he found another donut and coffee from his favorite donut shop along with a single cup coffee pot and a bag of coffee from the donut shop along with a note from Brennan,

Booth-

We hope you enjoy your coffee and donut, they're from me and Christine. I hope you enjoy the coffee pot.

Love

Bones and Christine

P.S. Christine wanted you to have the same donut she had today…

Booth opened the bag and laughed, he had a jelly donut covered in neon pink frosting and rainbow sprinkles. He carefully took the donut out of the bag taking a bite he sent a text to Brennan, 'thanks for breakfast. Cherry filled donuts aren't that bad! I love my coffee pot! Love you both…'

B&B

Booth had been faithfully calling Christine before she went to bed for the past four days, she still missed him, but was handling his absence better with nightly phone calls. Brennan sighed at the pile of paperwork on her desk, some remains had arrived from China and along with them a mountain of paperwork. The forms needed to be completed as soon as possible, she could have brought them home, but it'd be easier to do them in the lab. Brennan checked the time, picked up her phone and dialed.

"Bones! Are you okay? Hank?'

"Booth, relax I'm fine, Hank is fine too. Can you pick up Christine this afternoon and take her home? I have a lot of paperwork on the new set of remains I received from China early this morning that needs to be completed. It would be easier if I stayed late to do it rather than bring it home. Plus I know Christine would love to spend time with you."

"Of course, Bones…if you're sure."

"I am. You're taking steps to overcome your addiction. If you weren't I wouldn't have come to your office to talk to you about calling Christine on the phone the other day. I'll be home by 5:30 so you can go to your meeting."

"Bones, if you need to stay later I can go to the 9 o'clock meeting. I like that one better, not as many people."

"Maybe I will, it depends on how long it's going to take."

"Let me know and don't forget to eat…"

"I won't Booth."

Booth stood by the SUV and waited for Christine to spot him when she got out of school, it didn't take long. "DADDY!" Christine ran straight for Booth, he easily scooped her up into a hug. "Hi Angel. Guess what?

"What?"

"Mommy has to work late tonight so, we get to hang out until she gets home."

"Yea! Can we have pizza for dinner?"

"Yes." Booth turned and put Christine in the SUV. After pizza Booth let Christine in the house it felt weird for him to be there, he thought he'd never be allowed home again. "Daddy can we play a game?"

"After you do your homework."

"I don't have homework." Booth raised an eyebrow and took the assignment book from Christine's backpack and opened it to today's page. "You have to write the spelling words you missed on the pretest five times each. How many did you miss?"

"One…"

"Do it while I change out of my suit we'll play a game after."

"Okay."

A few hours later Brennan let herself in and walked into the living room, smiling Booth and Christine were asleep on the couch. Brennan kissed Booth's cheek, he stirred.

"Bones? What time is it?"

"Yeah. It's 7:45. It looks like the two of you had fun."

"Yeah, we went out for pizza, she did her homework then we played Uno. While she was getting ready for bed I changed the lightbulb in the kitchen. Then we read until we both fell asleep."

"Thanks Booth."

"You're welcome, Bones. I got you a personal veggie delight pizza with extra mushrooms, it's in the fridge."

"Thanks Booth."

"You're welcome, Bones. I'll go put Christine in bed and get out of here." Booth carefully stood up and lifted Christine into his arms. "Daddy."

"Shh. Go back to sleep I'm just putting you in bed. Mommy's home."

"Stay here."

"I can't, need to go work on fixing my mistake so I can live with you and mommy soon."

"K." Christine went back to sleep and Booth took her to her room. He came back a few minutes later and found Brennan on the couch enjoying her pizza. "You didn't even warm it up, Bones?"

"No, it tastes better cold."

Booth chuckled, "Enjoy, Bones. You need to sign Christine's assignment book."

"You can sign it, Booth you were here when she did her homework. What did she have to do?"

"She had to write the one spelling word she missed on the pretest five times. She only put one 'm' in summer." Booth got the assignment book from Christine's backpack and signed Wednesday's page.

"She'll do well on the test Friday."

"Yeah, her book is signed and ready to go."

"Good. Booth, why don't you come over on Saturday and take her to the park? She's been wanting to go and I don't have the energy to take her plus sitting on the benches isn't easy for me anymore. You can stay for dinner…"

"I'd love to, Bones. Don't tell her, let it be a surprise."

"I won't. Take the book so you can finish reading it to her when you call tomorrow."

"Good idea. Bye Bones call me if you need me." Booth picked up the book from the end table before taking one last look at Brennan and leaving.

"Goodbye, Booth."

B&B

The next morning Christine walked into the kitchen, "daddy's not here?"

"Not today…"

"Do you have to work late again?"

"No. Daddy is going to call you tonight before you go to bed. He took the book he was reading to you last night and he'll finish it tonight."

"I wanna see him again…"

"I know maybe in a few days. Daddy has to work hard at fixing his mistake so he can come home."

"But why can't he stay here and fix the mistake? I miss him SO much!"

"I know I miss a lot too. It would be harder and take longer for daddy to fix his mistake if he stayed here while he worked on fixing it."

"But it's not fair!"

"You're right it's not, but sometimes you have to do what isn't fair…" Brennan put a big scoop of peanut butter in the pancake batter she was mixing up. A few minutes later Brennan sat a plate of peanut butter pancakes in front of Christine. The little girl took a bite, "These don't taste like the ones daddy makes…"

"They are, I used the recipe he does." Brennan held up a recipe card written in Booth's messy handwriting.

"I'm not eating them…" Christine pushed the plate across the table

'"Drink your milk then." A few minutes later Brennan sat a peeled and sliced apple in front of Christine. "I'm not upset with you, eat the apple at least. Daddy misses us as much as we miss him if not more."

"Where is daddy?" Christine took an apple slice and took a bite.

"He's staying at a hotel."

"Does it have a pool?"

"I don't know. You can ask him tonight when he calls."

"Okay."

Brennan made the rest of the pancakes to put in the freezer and have another day when Christine was in a better mood. While the pancakes cooled she made Christine's lunch. With everything done Brennan went to the table to get Christine's plate, she smiled, the pancakes and almost all of the apple were gone.

B&B

That night Brennan went to Christine's room to tuck her in and wait for Booth's nightly phone call. She smiled when she entered the bedroom, Christine was already asleep. She tucked the blankets around her more and snapped a picture, sending it to Booth. He called a few minutes later.

"Hello Booth."

"Hey Bones. Christine is out cold…"

"Yes, she had science club with dad today, they did refraction experiments. I stopped by to help for the last half hour. Dad and Christine were thrilled that I came in to help."

"I bet. Is Hank okay?"

"Hank is fine, he's currently moving, not that there's a lot of room in there for him to move around in…"

"I hope he stays in there until I come home…"

"I do too, I think he will."

"Promise me you'll call if he doesn't."

"I promise you'll be my first call, Booth… How are you?"

"I'm fine. The bed is really killing my back…"

"You should go get a massage, the place Angela insisted I go to last week does regular massages too."

"Maybe I will. I'll be home soon, Bones…"

"I know…"

"I need to go…"

"To the late meeting?"

"Yeah, Aubrey and I had to work late… I love you, Bones"

"I love you too, Booth."

B&B

Saturday morning Brennan smiled when she got a text from Booth, telling her he'd be there to get Christine in five minutes. "Christine, go put your play shoes on, we're going somewhere in a few minutes."

"Okay, where are we going?"

"It's a surprise… hurry up and get your shoes on!" Christine skipped off to her room. A few minutes later Booth quietly entered the house, Brennan put a finger to her lips. Booth smiled and pointed towards Christine's room, Brennan nodded. Booth walked quietly down the hall stepping in the doorway of Christine's room as she was tying her shoes. Christine sild off of her bed and looked over to see Booth. "DADDY!" she ran to Booth, he picked her up. "Mommy said we're going to go somewhere, it's a surprise…"

"Your surprise is you and I are going to the park while mommy stays home and rests."

"Okay. Can we feed the ducks?"

"Yes."

"Can we get ice cream?"

Booth chuckled and kissed Christine's forehead. "Probably."

"Okay." Booth carried Christine down the hall to the kitchen. Brennan was at the counter packing a small cooler with snacks. "We're going to head out, Bones."

"Okay. Have fun and stay out as long as you want. I packed you two some snacks to have before you get ice cream…"

"We're not…"

"Booth, its fine. Last time I took her we got some…" Booth laughed and picked up the cooler. "Bye, Bones." "Bye, Mommy."

"Bye Booth. Bye Christine."

B&B

After playing on the playground with Christine for most of the afternoon, Booth found a shady spot and put a blanket down. "Come sit down, Christine. We'll have the snacks mommy sent us then we'll go feed the ducks then we'll play some more before we get ice cream and go home."

"Okay." Christine plopped down in Booth's lap. He pulled her into a more comfortable position and opened the cooler.

"Let's see what mommy sent for snacks." Booth picked up a container, "Celery with cream cheese for me and one piece with peanut butter for you." He picked up another container, "apple slices with peanut butter for you and cheese and crackers to share. Plus a plain apple. She also gave us both a fruit punch juice box." Christine smiled a little and picked up her container of apple slices. They ate for a few minutes before Christine twisted around to look at Booth. "Daddy, why can't you be home with me and mommy?"

"I can't be at home with you and mommy right now because I made a big mistake and I need to fix it before I can come home. It's easier for me to fix my mistake if I'm not at home…"

"…But I miss you SO MUCH!"

"Aw baby girl, I miss you and mommy SO MUCH too…"

"Then come home!" Christine picked up a cracker and put a piece of cheese on it and took a bite.

"Sweetheart, I can't right now. I will be home soon though, after school is out for the summer…"

"That's forever though…"

"No it's not, it's only a little over a week. When I do come home I'm going to stay home with you and mommy until your baby brother arrives."

"Can we go to the park while you're home?"

"Maybe, we'll have to see how mommy feels."

"Okay. Daddy, why did you have to leave the house when you made a mistake? When I accidently left crayons in my jeans pocket and mommy washed them I didn't have to leave I just had to peel melted crayons off my jeans, it took forever…."

Booth chuckled a little and hugged Christine to him, kissing the top of her head. "Christine, the mistake I made is a lot worse than leaving crayons in your jeans pocket and mommy accidently washing them…"

"What did you do?" Booth ate some celery before answering.

"I gambled…"

"What's that?"

"Gambling is when you bet someone money that something will happen…"

"…And that's bad?"

"Yes, especially when you lose the bet and have to pay the person you bet a lot of money…"

"Did you lose?"

"Yes. I lost more money than I had and I couldn't pay it back… That's why that man came to the house and scared you. He came to get the money from mommy…"

"I didn't like him. Why didn't you get the money from mommy instead of sending that man?"

"Because I didn't want mommy to know that I'd started gambling again. I thought I could pay the man back before mommy found out. A long time ago, before I met mommy, I gambled a lot with people like the man who came to the house, it got to the point where I was losing all the time. Then I got to work with mommy, Aunt Angela, and uncle Hodgins, I loved working with them and I knew I had to quit gambling if I wanted to work with them again…"

"How did you quit?"

Booth took a drink of his juice, "I go to meetings, kind of like the ones you went to after Uncle Sweets died…"

"Do you play games?"

"No, but we do have snacks. Not very good snacks, but we have snacks…"

"We talked a lot about being sad and stuff…"

"I know…" Christine snuggled deeper into Booth's lap, he wrapped his arms around her. "We talk about different things, but talking helps me not want to gamble anymore…"

"But why can't you come home?"

"When I started gambling this last time I thought I could stop on my own anytime I wanted to. I also thought my gambling wasn't a problem and that I didn't need help. Mommy saw right through that and told me I had to leave and admit to myself that I had a gambling problem and get help to stop…"

"So it's mommy's fault you're not home?"

"No, no, it's all my fault I'm not home with you and mommy right now. Mommy made me leave to keep you safe, she was afraid that that man or someone like him would come back to the house wanting more money and she and Uncle Aubrey wouldn't be able to get them to go away. She knew the only way I'd stop gambling was if I wasn't home. As usual mommy was right… every night before I call you to say goodnight, I go to my meeting then I go to the diner and back to my hotel."

"Does it have a pool?"

"No, it's not a fancy one like the one we stayed in when we visited Uncle Russ. It doesn't even have an elevator."

"Oh."

"When I come home I'll have to go to meetings. I'll come home and have dinner with you and mommy and tuck you in and read your bedtime story then go to the late meeting."

"Okay."

"Eat your celery then we'll go feed the ducks and get ice cream before we go home."

"I don't like celery, you eat it."

"Mommy put so much peanut butter on it, you won't be able to taste the celery…"

"It has those stringy things…"

"Mommy peeled it so no stringy things. Eat two bites and you can lick the peanut butter off of the rest of it." Christine sighed and picked up her celery stick. Five minutes later they were walking to the duck pond.

After taking their time eating their chocolate ice cream cones and getting a small container of coconut ice cream to take to Brennan. Booth let Christine in the house, Brennan was sitting on the couch typing on her laptop. Christine ran to the couch, "mommy, I had so much fun with daddy we played on the playground. Daddy pushed me high on the swings, then we went down the slide. Daddy helped me do the monkey bars, he didn't have to hold on to me the whole time. We fed the ducks and then went to get ice cream, we brought you back coconut."

Brennan smiled at her still visibly excited and happy daughter. "I'm glad you had a lot of fun with daddy. I'm proud of you for not needing daddy to help you with the monkey bars the whole time. Thank you for bring me back ice cream. Why don't you go wash your hands and face, you still have a chocolate ice cream mustache. Then go choose a book for daddy to read to you later and then put your pajamas on. Dinner will be ready soon."

"Okay." Christine headed toward the bathroom, but stopped to give Booth another hug on the way. Brennan smiled watching Christine, but she quickly noticed something was wrong with Booth. She saved her work and started to get up, Booth walked over to help. As soon as she was on her feet Brennan put her hands on Booth's shoulders to keep him from walking away. "Booth, are you okay?"

"Yeah, Christine had a lot of questions about my mistake and why I'm not home. I told her a very diluted version of the truth. She knows I have a gambling problem, she also knows I'm in GA."

"Oh Booth…"

"I'm fine, Bones. It was kind of a relief to tell her, I don't think she really understands what I did and how much danger I put the three of you in… I don't want her to ever know that… she thought it's your fault I'm not home now. I told her it's all my fault, which it is if I'd had Aubrey work the case or called Gavin instead of the bookie… I'd be home with you getting ready for Hank to get here…"

"Booth, it is your fault, but I don't blame you and I'm not upset with you anymore. You'll be home in plenty of time to help me get ready for Hank. The room doesn't need to be painted. The crib was delivered Tuesday. Everything will work out."

"I know only a week and a half until I get my thirty days sober chip…"

"Then you can come home."

"Yeah…When this is over and Hank gets here we're going on vacation… somewhere with lots of sun and sand with no cellphone reception or internet access"

"We can do that. You're going to need to go to both meetings tonight aren't you?"

"Yeah… I'm going to stay and have dinner with you and Christine and tuck her in with a story…"

"Good." Brennan gave Booth a kiss and headed for the kitchen.

"Do you need help?"

"No, but you can make the salad."

Booth chuckled and started getting vegetables and lettuces and greens out of the refrigerator. An hour and a half later dinner was eaten and Christine was tucked in bed with Brennan taking over reading Charlie and the Chocolate factory from Booth because it wasn't Christine's bedtime yet. A little while later Brennan's phone beeped with a text from Gavin:

_Booth is here, he'll be all right. He just wanted me to tell you that he got here._

B&B

Tonight was Booth's thirty day's sober commemoration and Gavin had called Brennan to let her know and confirm Booth's favorite cake flavor. When Brennan got there Booth was making his speech, he glanced up and saw Brennan, smiled slightly and looked eyes with her. When Booth got done he sought out Brennan.

"Bones, what are you doing here?"

"Gavin called last week to see what your favorite cake flavor was and invited me tonight. You're not upset I'm here are you?"

"No. I'm happy you're here."

"Booth, come home tonight."

"I had planned on going back to the hotel tonight and checking out in the morning and coming home after work…"

"Check out tonight and come home. I want you home…."

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, I just miss you…"

Booth smiled a little and kissed Brennan's cheek, "I missed you too, Bones. Give me an hour or so to pack, check out and come home."

"Okay."

"Let's get some cake." Brennan nodded and followed Booth to the refreshment table. An hour and a half later Booth quietly let himself in the house, the end table lamp was on meaning Brennan was waiting up for him. Booth put his bags down by the door and walked over to the couch, Brennan was asleep with a science journal in her lap. Booth gently kissed her, she stirred. "Booth, you're home!"

"Yeah, it feels really good to be here." Brennan yawned. "Let's get you to bed, Bones. I'm beat too. To be honest I haven't slept that well since I went to Iran to help Cam out."

"Neither have I and I don't think Christine has either." Brennan let Booth help her up and followed him to their bedroom. Ten minutes later Booth laid down next to Brennan and sighed, "I forgot how comfortable our bed is, Bones!"

Brennan chuckled and turned towards Booth. "I'm glad you're enjoying the bed, Booth. Goodnight. I love you."

"I love you too, Bones."

B&B

The next morning Booth climbed carefully from the bed, leaving a sleeping Brennan behind. Once he was ready for the day he went to the kitchen and started the coffee and making peanut butter pancakes and sausage for breakfast. He was almost ready to start cooking the pancakes when Christine walked into the kitchen. "DADDY!'

"SHH, mommy is still sleeping…" Booth picked Christine up.

"Can you come home now?"

"Yes." Booth kissed Christine's forehead and put her back on her feet. "Go sit down, breakfast is almost ready."

"Okay." By the time Christine climbed on a stool at the counter Brennan was walking into the kitchen.

"Mommy, daddy's home!"

"I see that." Brennan smiled and kissed the top of Christine's head before moving to Booth.

"I was trying to let you sleep, Bones…" Booth kissed Brennan's cheek, she returned the kiss.

"Thanks, but our son decided I should get up…"

Booth smiled and placed a hand gently on Brennan's stomach, "morning, tiger."

A half hour later breakfast was done, Booth turned to Christine, "go finish getting ready and I'll drop you off at day camp before I go to work and finish a few things up so I can stay with mommy…"

"Booth…"

"…Bones, we talked about this, I don't want a repeat of last time…. We agreed you would do lab work only and I'd do paperwork from your couch. It's only two weeks until your due date. Christine was born a week and two days before your due date…."

"I know… Christine go get your shoes on…."

"I wanna stay with you and daddy!"

"Christine, go while mommy and I talk…"

"Okay…" Christine skipped off to her bedroom

"Bones, maybe we should all play hooky today and spend the day with Christine. It'll be the last time it will be just the three of us."

"That would be nice, you know she'll want to go to the park."

"Yeah, but we can talk her into staying here…"

"We can go to the park if we take a couple blankets and a lot of pillows I'll be okay."

"If you're sure."

"I am."

Christine came back to the kitchen, "I'm ready!"

"Mommy and I decided we're not going to work today. We're going spend the day with you doing whatever you want."

"Can we go to the park?"

Booth looked at Brennan and they laughed, "Yes. Give us a few minutes to get some things and then we'll go."

"Okay."

That night after spending the morning at the park and spending the afternoon at the Jeffersonian looking at the exhibits and having dinner at the diner Booth tucked a tired but very happy Christine in bed. "Daddy, I had SO MUCH fun with you and mommy today…."

"I'm glad you had fun with us today. Mommy and I had a lot of fun with you too. Now go to sleep, mommy and I love you."

"Love you and mommy too."

B&B

Four days later Booth was getting ready to go to the late meeting when Brennan stopped him at the door. "Booth, can you not go to your meeting tonight?"

"Bones, are you okay?"

"Yes, but I think Hank will be here soon. I called dad to come get Christine. Angela and Sarah are on their way too."

"Okay. Let me text Gavin and let him know so he doesn't come looking for me. Do you need me to do anything?"

"No, not right now. Just let everyone in when they get here and make sure dad takes Christine's overnight bag. I'm going back to our bedroom." Booth walked to Brennan, "I love you so much, Bones." he gave her a gentle kiss.

"I love you too, Booth. Are you ready for this?"

"As much as I can be. I'm just glad we're home and Sarah will be here to deliver him…. She will make it in time won't she?"

"Yes, Hank doesn't seem to be in as much of a hurry as Christine was, but I think he'll be in our arms before midnight…."

"That's good, isn't it?"

"Yes." Forty minutes later Christine was safely tucked into Max's sofa bed and Angela and Sarah were waiting for Brennan to need their assistance. Once everyone had gotten there, Brennan decided that she only wanted Booth with her until it was time for the birth.

"I wish Hank wasn't taking time getting here, I want to hold him so bad…"

Booth laughed and kissed Brennan's forehead." I know. I can't wait to hold him either. You're doing great." Brennan nodded and shifted in Booth's arms. Twenty minutes later Brennan turned to Booth. "Booth, can you get Sarah and Ange please? It's time…" Booth nodded and went to the living room.

At 11:57pm Sarah placed a squirming and crying Hank in Brennan's arms she looked down at Hank as he started to still in her arms, "Booth, he's perfect…"

"Of course he is… I love you…"

"I love you too, Booth."

B&B

After a somewhat restful night Booth was cleaning up the remains of their late breakfast when his phone beeped with a text from Max, he read it and went to the nursery to find Brennan. "Hey Bones, Max texted, he wants to know if we're ready for Christine to come home…"

"Of course. Do you think she'll like him?" Booth walked to the rocking chair and looked down at the sleeping baby in Brennan's arms and adjusted the tiny blue hat on his head.

"I think Christine will love Hank."

Thirty minutes later Booth met Christine on the porch, "Are you ready to meet your little brother, Christine?" Booth picked her up and kissed her forehead.

"Yep."

"You need to be quiet when we go inside, he's sleeping. You can hold him while he sleeps, you can talk too, just use your inside voice. You can hug mommy gently."

"Okay. Can we go inside now?"

Booth chuckled and hugged Christine, "Yes…" Booth carried Christine inside and over to the couch he sat down next to Brennan with Christine on his lap. "Hi sweetheart." Brennan kissed the side of Christine's head.

"Hi mommy."

"Christine, meet your little brother, Hank Joseph Booth. Do you want to hold him?" Christine nodded a little. Brennan started to get up to place the baby in Christine's arms, Max stopped her. "Sit down, Tempe, I got him." Brennan sank back down to the couch and smiled as Max took Hank from her and gently placed him in Christine's arms. Booth put his arms around Christine's arms to give Hank a little extra support. "What do you think, Christine? Do you like your little brother?"

"No daddy…I love him…" Booth smiled at Brennan and kissed the top of Christine's head. "I love you, Angel."


End file.
